


【盾冬】深藏不露（沙雕的黑帮文）

by qihuaqixi



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihuaqixi/pseuds/qihuaqixi
Summary: 有些人表面上是九头蛇的冷酷杀手，实际上可能是世界上最大黑帮组织的帮主夫人。





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
有些人表面上只有一米六，实际上可能是布鲁克林最大黑帮组织的头目。

 

2、  
SteveRogers也不知道自己是怎么做到的，他成为组织的大佬的时候，这还只是个只有二十几名成员组成的街头混混流氓集团，没有丝毫的名气。  
事实上他连自己为什么会成为组织首领都莫名其妙，这个组织的前头目运气不太好，走在大街上被有仇的另一伙混混举刀乱砍，慌乱中逃入小巷子里，正遇见了被一个小混混狠揍的Steve。  
前头目正巧踉跄了一下，Steve顺手扶了一下，于是那伙混混就觉得这个小个子和前头目是一伙的，西瓜刀随之砍来。  
虽说打起架来Steve总是被Bucky抱怨不肯逃走，但面对非常明显碾压式的敌我悬殊，他还是挺明智的，可不想横尸街头成为一则社会新闻。  
好在他被追着打的时间多，这附近的大街小巷他熟悉得很，东拐西绕真的将追赶的人甩掉了，跑得太猛他总觉得自己几乎要哮喘发作，最后已经不是他架着重伤的前头目而是前头目架着他了。  
前头目觉得这个小个子很聪明、很沉着、很冷静，能甩掉追兵，比他那些不着调的手下强多了。  
“以后我要是不干了，你就是我的继任者！”他当着组织里的二十几个手下宣布下一任大佬候选人。  
手下们积极呼应，老大说的一切都对。  
事实上整个组织都是些二十岁出头但似乎心理年龄还在中二期的年轻人，一直饱受疾病困扰尝尽人间冷暖觉得自己苍老得像个老头子的SteveRogers压根没把这些混日子的年轻人放在眼里过，他只想安稳找份工作，他的Bucky太辛苦了。  
他还因为今天跑的太急而引发了哮喘所以又被Bucky碎碎念了很久。

 

3、  
一个月后，组织里唯一看着像个做实事的正经人的AlanSmith先生，也是前头目最信任的左右手，找到SteveRogers并沉痛地宣布，前头目已经因为上次被砍伤口感染发炎不幸去世，所以现在他就是大家的新头目了。  
一米六的Rogers先生一脸懵地看着一米八七的Smith先生，表示我把这光荣的位置让给你行不行，我家Bucky可能不太同意我涉黑，他曾经有一段时间最大的梦想是当个威风的警口察天天抓坏蛋，我可不想被Bucky抓起来。  
Smith先生表示您是首领制定的继任者，如果您不接任，他们就会因为谁当大佬而打起来，您那么善良，也不想看那么多年轻人横尸街头吧。  
Steve觉得那是来自AlanSmith的威胁。  
一个手下只有二十多个人的混混头目到底有什么好争的啊。  
“你怎么了？”当晚来帮Steve做晚餐的JamesBarnes奇怪地看着难得走神的他，“在想什么？难道是看上了哪位姑娘？”  
Steve很想问他的Bucky一句，你愿意接受一个黑道大佬做你的男朋友吗？虽然整个组织感觉就是闹着玩似的。

 

4、  
一个帮派虽然只有二十多口人，但也是要吃饭的，可这个组织穷得响叮当。  
所以一个那么穷的组织头目的位置到底谁会去争啊，Steve总觉得他被Smith先生给骗了。  
他可没空管帮派的事，自己还得打工赚钱呢，总不能让Bucky一直负担着自己的衣食住行吧。  
工作劳累过度，他犯了哮喘又发起了高烧，Bucky急得要命，送他去医院却发现最近因为流行传染病的缘故病房都满了，连医生都忙得抽不开空子来。  
Steve其实挺看淡生死的，但他舍不得Bucky难过，却有时候又觉得没有自己这个累赘，Bucky会活得更加自在些。  
这时，布鲁克林最好的医生敲响了他家的门，说最近因为流行病的蔓延，所以自己正在做义诊活动，出诊是不收费的，免费帮Steve检查后，打了针又开了药，嘱咐他好好休息，自己以后会定期复诊。  
“算你运气好。”Bucky明显舒了一口气，然后去附近的药店给他买药。这时又有人敲门，虚弱的Steve勉强起来开了门，AlanSmith站在门外。  
“医生来过了吗，首领？”他说，“我希望你很快能康复。”  
Steve奇怪地看着他，AlanSmith解释道：“这位医生可没有时间出诊，是您的手下威胁他再不帮您治病他们就砸烂他的诊所，他才照做了。您是前首领亲自挑选的继任者，我们尊敬他，也认可您。”  
这可不是什么好的做法，但却是这帮年轻人所能赋予的热心，Steve一时之间语塞。  
或许他这个组织头目的名号注定逃不掉。

 

5、  
“您觉得我们做哪项业务比较好呢？”AlanSmith将计划书摊在Steve面前，上面已经被他条条框框划掉了很多东西：  
帮派斗殴抢地盘，没有枪和刀；  
军口火生意，没有本金和人脉；  
贩口口毒生意，没有本金和人脉；  
Steve很想说我们一个二十人的连布鲁克林街头都没走出去的无名帮派，就不要把目标定得那么伟大了，何况伤天害理的事情不做可以吗，哪怕去码头修船或者去工厂帮工，总能赚到钱的吧，一个个起码力气看起来很大身体很健康啊。  
身体很虚弱的组织头目羡慕地看着自己那些强壮的手下，颇有恨铁不成钢的感觉。  
“可我们是黑帮啊。”手下委屈地说，“前首领的梦想是我们能成为在纽约市都能赫赫有名的帮派，可惜他看不到了。”  
前首领是个中二的年轻人，但手下们或多或少都受过他的帮助，所以对他也是相当忠心耿耿。  
现任首领没好意思说出口，你们不用担心前首领看不到，反正这辈子你们也看不到。

 

6、  
Steve的嘴炮没有厉害到可以轻易劝动那些流氓混混们改邪归正走进工厂踏实做事，于是他只能暂时无奈地接受现实，在Bucky去上班的时候偶尔被他的手下堵在小巷子里商量组织内部事务。  
有一次他来得早了些，被欺负过他的某个家伙碰见，那家伙看起来似乎心情不太好，很想继续揍他一顿取乐，Steve劝他还是赶紧跑开比较好。  
那家伙自然没听，于是他被突然冒出来的二十几个小混混追了五条街。  
这是Steve唯一享受到的身为黑帮组织头目的好处。  
晚上回家时，Bucky很疑惑地对他说：“我今天遇见打过你的Paul了，他一看到我就扑过来哭着抱住我的腿，说让我跟Rogers先生说他知错了，他一辈子愿意当Rogers先生的仆人，请Rogers先生原谅他这个有眼无珠愚蠢傲慢自大的蠢货。你做了什么？”  
Steve很无辜地表示，我能做什么，Paul多半吃错了药，别管他了。  
Barnes小先生不明所以地眨了眨眼，决定把这个不重要的问题抛诸脑后，少一个人找Steve麻烦反正算是好事了。

 

7、  
“兄弟们建议您给我们的帮派取个名字。”Smith先生慎重其事地说，这倒是最近的组织内部会议里难得有一点意义的讨论。  
Steve很想说我想取名为美国失足青年自救工作协会这样高大上的名字，又怕你们不同意。  
于是他问手下们：“你们的意见呢？”  
“前头目一直想在我们称霸纽约的时候叫我们Lucky帮。”一位手下陷入了对前头目的回忆中。  
“我觉得不好。”另一位手下表示了反对，“前头目从头到尾哪里幸运了，连去世都去世得那么倒霉，亏他脖子里还一年到头挂着一条写了‘Lucky’的项链呢。”  
想起可怜的因伤口发炎而去世的前头目，大家集体默哀三分钟，然后二十几双眼睛齐刷刷看向Steve，征求大佬意见。  
现任大佬表示，我想跟人商量一下。

 

8、  
“嘿，Bucky，你觉得‘美国失足青年自救协会’这样的名字怎么样？”吃完饭时，Steve状似无意地随口提了一句。  
Barnes小先生表示听起来糟透了，有一种学校的教导主任是会长的感觉。  
Steve想想也是，的确有点很可笑的样子。  
“还是‘Bucky’这样的名字最好听。”他小声嘟囔着。  
“什么？”Bucky表示自己没有听清，他的小Steve最近越来越神秘了，或许是迟到的青春期终于来临，有了自己的小秘密。  
“对不起，您说我们的组织叫什么？”第二天得到大佬回复的AlanSmith先生似乎有点怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“叫Bucky帮，怎么样？”Steve面不改色地说，“我喜欢这个名字，能带给我幸运，是真正的幸运。”  
于是在无人知晓的布鲁克林街头，小鹿帮横空出世，组织名称和组织成员一样随意得仿佛过家家一样。  
郁闷的组织成员们很想叛逃。

 

9、  
两个礼拜后，所有组织成员表示，大佬您取的名字简直举世无双，谁要是想改，我们就砍了他！  
这是一个真正可以带来幸运的名字。  
Steve不允许他的手下们在大街上互殴，于是他们只能进行不是太过激烈的运动，也就是赌口博。  
一米六的大佬只好妥协，毕竟赌总比砍人要和平得多。  
就连Bucky偶尔也会小赌怡情一下。  
Steve没有时间和精力参与这项如果沉迷就会倾家荡产的运动，当然他穷得从没有多余的钱可以挥霍在赌桌上，他只知道Bucky似乎运气不错，每次都会赢。  
运气好到他们有几个染上了赌瘾的高中同学总想来约Bucky出去，并且在他们的恭维和谈话声中Steve明白一件事，Barnes小先生如果认真研究起赌局来，有可能会迅速发家致富走向人生巅峰。  
不过显然Bucky从来没将财富寄托在这样需要运气支撑的事情上，Steve知道他的Bucky是个极其实际的人，也有着自己的处事原则，所以压根懒得理那些试图走捷径发财的同学们。  
但这份好运气显然传递给了以他的昵称命名的Bucky帮的成员们，改名后的两个月里，那些年轻人发现自己逢赌必赢，几乎是进了赌场就能翻倍，简直是想往外送钱都办不到。  
一个从前只要一赌就会输的小混混此生第一次见到了回头钱。  
他激动得恨不得将家里所有的装饰都换成小鹿的相关。

 

10、  
因为赢钱的关系组织里的每个人都显得元气满满，而Steve则忽然被手下拉来，请求帮派要有统一的纹身。  
几乎所有成员都希望在背上纹上一只巨大的鹿，然后再写上“Bucky”这个大大的单词。  
Steve当场否决，首先他觉得大篇幅纹身对身体并不好，其次他觉得这样并不美观，第三要是Bucky看见他背后纹着自己的名字，表情一定非常精彩。  
不过Steve觉得Barnes小先生倒是多半会跟他发脾气，表示你身体差得要命，居然学别人纹身赶时髦？万一感染，你想死吗？  
最终Smith先生表示一定要听首领的话，好运气也是首领带给我们的，所以首领说什么就是什么。  
Steve默默地想如果我说不纹了回家吧从此以后也不许再进赌场，你们会听我的吗？  
显然没有成员听到大佬的心声，最终Steve依着自己的性格，让每个成员在手腕处纹了一个“B”，就是“Bucky”的那个“B”。  
而他自己在心口纹了两个B，就是“BuckyBarnes”的那个“BB”。  
他第一次纹身，有点疼，但还可以忍受。  
这算是他难得的一点小小浪漫。  
成员们质疑为啥大佬比我们多了一个B，大佬Steve表示关你们屁事，再问我就给帮派改名了，或许你们的好运气就没有了。  
成员们纷纷表示大佬您随意，您愿意纹一百个B，我们都不问了。

 

11、  
“您认为我们开一间赌场怎么样？”Smith先生拿着计划书上门询问Steve的意见。  
“我们可以开赌场？”Steve古怪地看着对方，他记得两个月前帮派共有基金的数目为零。  
Smith先生表示那是两个月前的事了，如今我们有钱了，托您的福，大家都愿意将赢来的大部分钱充公，因为他们觉得自己要是太贪，您赐予的运气就会消失的。  
“您要拿些钱去挥霍吗？”Smith先生很认真地看自家首领，表示前首领也是这样做的，虽然那时候钱不多，但首领要用也是天经地义。  
Steve非常认真地表示我能辞职么，反正你们已经有钱了，想干点什么都行，不需要跟着我这个病弱的矮子。  
他没兴致关心一个其实跟自己真的不算有太大关系的黑帮能不能赚钱，他有新的烦恼。  
Bucky似乎想入伍当兵了，他其实也想，但这样的身体也许很难被部队接收。  
Smith先生却表示，如今您是所有人都尊敬的大佬，帮里的那些家伙说了，谁要敢换了您，他们就砍了谁。  
带来好运气和财富的大佬，怎么可以说换就换呢？  
Steve突然觉得与其说是首领，还不如说自己是个吉祥物。

 

12、  
Steve提交了征兵简历，然后不出意外地，他被拒绝了。  
“你给我老实待在家里。”看着垂头丧气的他，Bucky半是严厉半是安慰，“你真的不要命了？你的哮喘才康复多久？”  
只有这件事，SteveRogers不想依着他的Bucky。  
他有一颗保家卫国的心，而且他也想和Bucky一起捍卫和平。  
也许他作用不大，但总能尽一份力的。  
于是他瞒着Bucky，又递交了一份简历，这次偷偷换了自己的出生地。  
这其实是犯法的事，可他总想试一试。  
但他又被拒绝了。  
这使得他很沮丧，哪怕Smith先生找上门来向他汇报最近帮派的一些动向，他也毫无关注的兴趣。  
“最近我们的帮派人数扩大了。”Smith先生汇报道，“有不少人都试图加入我们，您怎么看？”  
Steve并没有什么看法，他早已说过人手方面的事情就交给Smith先生处理就可以了。  
他是一定要参军成功的，很快他大概就会离开布鲁克林，那么这所谓的黑帮其实跟他再无半分关系。  
“现在我们组织已经有一百多人了。”Smith先生继续汇报，“您放心，每个人要加入我都观察过他们的背景了，而且要求绝对忠诚。”  
小鹿帮的赌运实在太好，但后加入的成员如果想延续这份运气，必须完全忠诚于首领。  
曾有个家伙在加入组织后吐槽了一句“首领是个小矮子，也实在太难看了吧，而且Bucky帮这个名字太古怪了”，转天他就输得连底裤都被人扒光了。  
然后他被组织果断除名。  
“您对此有什么看法？”Smith先生问Steve。  
Steve表示我是个矮子这没错，但Bucky这个名字那么可爱哪里古怪？活该他输得倾家荡产。  
于是Smith先生告诉组织的那些元老级成员，想拉小弟入伙，先问问他们对“Bucky”这个词的看法，说可爱的可以考虑，说滑稽可笑的一律拉黑永不往来。

 

13、  
在组织里，首领的好恶就是第一位。  
你跟首领的审美相反，你就不能接收到首领所带来的好运气。  
这是一种玄学，但相当实用。  
Steve不知道他的帮派的发展方向似乎有些跑偏，他正在沮丧于第三次申请入伍被拒。  
更让他焦急的是，Bucky的入伍通知已经下来了。  
他大概是不能和自己的青梅竹马一起参加新兵训练了。  
Smith先生看不下去首领越发难看的脸色，随即便查明了原因。  
“我觉得您无需为此忧虑。”Smith先生对Steve说，“兄弟们说了，现在我们人手也多了，也有钱买武器了，叫上一帮小弟，直接砸了征兵处，看他们还敢不敢拒收您。”  
Steve表示要是有人敢这么做，我明天就改了帮派的名字然后辞职不干，让你们的赌场输得分文不剩。  
钱财为大，虽然Bucky帮的成员们大都思想简单粗暴，但他们也知道自己的大佬是块铁板，没事别随便去踢，否则吃亏的只能是自己。  
然后他们继续简单粗暴地想办法，比如在大佬第四次递交简历体检的时候，玩命地将一米六的大佬夸得宛若一米八。  
SteveRogers于是只能翻着白眼看着自己面前几个裸着上身的肌肉男在征兵的医生面前夸张地赞叹“哇哦快看这个叫Rogers的男人，虽然他矮，但他看起来那样有气质！虽然他瘦，但他看起来其实很有肌肉！”  
医生用看神经病的眼神看那几个肌肉男，然后果断地在他们以及Steve的简历上通通印上了“不通过”。  
Steve不通过是因为身体素质，肌肉男们不通过是因为医生表示军队不能要傻子。  
肌肉男们因为计划失败所以很沮丧，这时征兵处走出来一个健壮结实的家伙，嘲讽他们大佬的身材简直是百年难遇，他们非常积极主动地将这位挑衅的先生带往转角处进行教育。  
可能是用拳头。  
Steve懒得理这些小混混，尤其是他看到穿着军装，无比英姿飒爽的Bucky之后。  
肌肉男们教训完挑衅的家伙，发现自己的大佬正和一位穿着军装的青年站在一起，他们一时分不清是敌是友，本能地想上前去打一架，却被大佬严厉的眼神所制止。  
“我以前觉得首领很瘦小没什么威胁性的，我效忠他就是因为前首领的命令。”一个肌肉男回来对Smith先生说起自己的感受，“可昨天他那个眼神让我吓了一跳，好像我要是对那个人挥拳头了，他能杀了我。”  
小鹿帮的所有成员都不知道，那位身着军装的英俊青年，才是他们真正的吉祥物。  
还是他们大佬所有的好运来源。

——————————TBC——————————


	2. Chapter 2

1、  
有些人表面上是美国精神的代表，实际上可能是纽约市最大黑帮组织的头目。

 

2、  
Steve到底还是入了伍，当然不是靠帮派手下的打砸威胁，而是完全凭自己的实力。  
又或者说是运气，因为他也不知道那位教授到底看中他什么了。  
两天后Bucky就要跟随大部队离开，他觉得心里空落落的，当然，他并没有将自己已经当兵成功的消息告诉即将远去的中士。  
这会使得Bucky在军队都一直为他担心的。  
他要在新兵训练营里证明了自己，这样方才可以有资格站到Barnes中士面前，他有点想看对方略带吃惊和责备的眼神。  
大佬心情很糟糕，谁都看得出来，手下们跟着焦虑不安。  
他们没有高尚到兄弟情爆棚，关心自家大佬的心理问题，只是单纯害怕大佬的心理状态会影响到Bucky帮的财运问题。  
事实也证明，大佬心情好的时候，他们的赌运也比平时好得多。  
手下去跟Smith先生打听大佬到底怎么了，Smith先生言简意赅地表示大概是最好的朋友当兵去了没等他所以Rogers先生觉得有些难过。  
这听起来他们的首领很像个想跟小伙伴一直一起玩的幼儿园小朋友。  
不是什么大事，一位手下积极地献计，我可以让我手下的小弟混到大佬朋友的新兵营里去，然后打断那位朋友的腿，让他养上三个月，那时候大佬正好入伍，他们就可以一起训练了。  
听起来真是个完美的计划，很符合黑帮的思维。  
Smith先生在汇报帮派事务的时候，顺口将这个计划报给了他们的首领。  
SteveRogers马上表示，这个人，请将他赶出我的帮派，不然我立刻辞职。  
Smith先生在心底微微一笑，他早就看那个嚣张想抢功往上爬的家伙不顺眼了，而且贪了很多赌场赢来的钱不交公。  
被赶出帮派的那位先生从此再也没有赌赢过一次。

3、  
被赶走的那位先生再一次向大家证明了，顺从大佬有财运，忤逆大佬就破产。  
帮派再一次达到了空前的团结和衷心。  
俗话说对首领忠诚的组织都可以拥有极大的发展潜力，于是在首领还在为不能和他的Bucky一起在新兵营摸爬滚打而烦恼的时候，他的帮派已经悄然扩大着势力，布鲁克林已经困不住他们了。  
“我们应该在纽约市中心开个赌场。”Smith先生汇报道，当然这种例行汇报也不过是表达一下对于首领的尊重，毕竟目前为止SteveRogers其实从来没有为帮派发展提出过一条意见，也丝毫不关心，恨不得马上就辞职得好。  
其实Smith先生一开始也不看好这个小个子当他们的首领，让他坐在这个位子上无非是不让帮里的其他人闹事，反正他们这个小小的帮派也没什么发展前途，指不定哪一天就解散了。但事情就是这么出乎意料，Rogers给组织带来了好运，这无法否定。如此一来，他的地位反而牢不可破，并且Smith还得小心翼翼地安抚着，防止他辞职不干。  
把这么一个充满玄学的财神爷放跑了，他可担不起这个罪责。  
前首领去世前做的最正确的事情居然是让这个小个子接任，估计连前首领自己都意想不到事态会如此发展。

4、  
“您好好参军，小心身体。”Smith先生说，或者说是嘱托道，“组织里的事情就交给我们了，您不用担心。”  
Rogers先生表示我一点都不担心，你把首领的位置拿去了我更开心。我很忙，没有时间管你们的。  
Smith先生表示我可不敢这么做，要是断了帮里的财路，那群小混混会活撕了我。  
AlanSmith为人处事很老成，但实际上年纪也不大，不过二十六七的样子，Steve也很疑惑，有手有脚身体健壮，比他自己不知道好了多少倍，为什么不能好好工作生活呢？  
虽说只是在一个小帮派里混，也难保有一天被人砍得横尸街头。  
前首领就是一个直观的例子。  
不过价值观不同，谁也说服不了谁，Steve也不会想到日后他会成为影像里头专门负责美国青少年爱国主义教育的超级英雄，并没有做好提前使用嘴炮武器的准备。  
当然了，他其实骨子里也是个觉得与其怼人还不如用盾砸人更有说服力的叛逆者。  
他脑子里有更热血的目标，不止是保卫和平，也有证明自己的意味。  
虽然是个小个子，但也不会输给别人。  
他没有亲人了，Bucky在遥远的军队，甚至不知道他已经参了军，所以入伍的时候没有人送他。  
当然，组织里的那些元老级手下都来了，如今的组织已经人数庞大，如果都来送行，可能会被军队认为是黑帮的挑衅而开枪还击。  
他们的千叮咛万嘱咐只有一句话：“保护好自己，大佬，您要是出事我们帮派就完了。”  
更准确地说，可能是财运要完了。  
Steve跟他们其实并不算熟悉，有一半连名字都叫不出来，估计自己在他们眼里也就是个招财猫般的存在。  
也不知道Bucky和自己都离开了布鲁克林，赌场的好运还能不能庇佑这些颇想不劳而获的年轻人们。

 

5、  
军队训练很辛苦，还有蛮横无理的大个子总因为看他的体型不顺眼而借机欺负他。  
如果Bucky在，一定会狠狠踢这些蠢货的屁股。  
不过Steve知道他不能一直依赖着Barnes小先生的保护，他要的是平等的和他最珍视的人站在一起，一起扛枪，一起对抗敌人，甚至一起牺牲。  
啊呸，他想，我可以牺牲，Bucky这样的人应该一辈子活得健康顺遂。  
到底他挺了过来，就在他以为或许会被送上战场的时候，当初批准他入伍的Erskine博士又再度找到了他。  
在白天他扑向一颗假手榴弹，然后被人嘲笑之后。  
博士跟他讲述了自己的试验计划，这听起来像是可以一步登天走向人生巅峰的模样，但Steve并没有太过明显的情绪激动，他疑惑地问：“为什么选我？”  
博士没有正面回答，只让他相信自己的那颗心。  
那时他并不是十分明白博士的意思，但他选择相信这个男人，所以进入实验舱时并不犹豫。  
“这是什么？”博士一边给他的心口贴上连接线，一边打趣地指着那个“BB”的纹身。  
“是能带给我幸运的人的名字。”他也轻松地笑起来，并不掩饰提起那个人时几乎要溢出来的喜爱。  
博士耸了耸肩：“真是羡慕你们这些情感丰富的年轻人。”，随后他关闭了舱门。  
然后一米六的SteveRogers就变成了一米八的模样，胸肌发达得让人艳羡不已。  
但随即而来的枪声将这份得意驱赶殆尽，博士倒在血泊中，SteveRogers丧失了他尚未开始的超级士兵路途上的人生导师。  
战争残酷得从来猝不及防，他想。  
他变强了，追了间谍几条街还干掉了他，却挽不回逝去的生命。

 

6、  
高层对超级士兵计划的中止很是不满，可没有人能够再制造出Erskine博士的同款血清。  
于是这唯一一个超级士兵成了多余的人。  
他们给Steve做了身体检查，甚至抽了他的血希望有所收获，茫然的Steve坐在病床上，却忽然听见带他进来的那个警卫员很激动地指着他裸露的上身心口那两个其实并不算十分明显的纹身，然后开口说了一句：“您……您是首领？”  
Steve听了这句话，脸色一沉：“我记得我说过不允许派人到我身边来的。好了，现在我不是首领了，你有兴趣你可以去竞争。”  
那个年轻人急得满头大汗，拼命地摇头：“不不不，您误会了首领，您可能没怎么见过我，我是BenSmith，AlanSmith是我的哥哥，他是绝对忠于组织忠于您的，他没有派人来，我是自己想参军自己报的名，本来我们都不是一支队伍里的，谁知道我会被派来这里当临时警卫。您带我们去纹身时我也在，您看。”  
他伸出手来，果然手腕上一个清晰的“B”字母纹身。  
BenSmith解释道：“我只是听他们议论，说在里头检查的那个人本来是个小矮子，后来被博士变成了猛男的模样。当然您大变样了，我也没敢认您，直到看到您的纹身才确定。”  
“看到我你有那么激动？”Steve疑惑地问，仔细看看这个年轻人似乎的确和Smith先生有一点相似。  
BenSmith表示自然是激动的，您看您现在壮实的这个样子，再活个两百年都没问题，我哥再也不用担心您体弱随时挂掉然后组织赌运开始变衰最后土崩瓦解了。  
Steve表示，我真TMD谢谢你们。

 

7、  
Steve的梦想是上阵杀敌，然后他怒揍了希特勒几百次，嗯，在舞台上。  
他成了家喻户晓载歌载舞的文艺明星——美国队长。  
而和他同一波训练的新兵们都已经走上了战场。  
上司告诉他，他的使命很伟大，他得调动民众的爱国热情，他得帮助政府卖国债，他得为军事后勤事业做出巨大的贡献。  
Steve其实也不知道这是不是真的，可他什么都做不了，也不知道自己可以具体去做些什么。  
唱唱歌跳跳舞吗？  
可他的Bucky扛着枪正在枪林弹雨的战壕里拼命呢。  
如果Bucky知道他在舞台上这个样子，不知道会不会哈哈大笑，仰着头几乎要笑到肚子疼的那种。  
他来到纽约巡回表演，托那位BenSmith的福，AlanSmith先生带着几个手下找到了他，一脸欣慰。  
然后第二天的演出，暴发户一般的小鹿帮成员毅然决然地包了场，于是整场舞台下坐满了流氓混混黑帮打手，掌声和口哨声几乎要掀翻屋顶，一半是为他们的大佬捧场求继续财运亨通，另一半则是为了那些金发女郎们的大腿。  
当天由Smith先生出面，表示你们这个男演员演得太好了我被感动了，我们组织承诺先购买5000万美元的债券，后续有资金了还会继续购买。  
证券交易所所长激动地拉住Steve的手表示美国队长你真的太厉害了，连那些黑社会都可以感染得爱国之心爆棚了。  
Steve觉得他这辈子都不想看见Smith这个姓氏了。

8、  
国债卖得很成功，但被那些军营里的士兵奚落之后，Steve方觉得自己不过只是一只在舞台上乱蹦乱跳的猴子而已。  
“您没事吧，首领。”BenSmith担心地看着他，这个年轻人自告奋勇一定要跟随大佬，哪怕是不上战场只拍广告，也要当好称职的保镖，毕竟兄长嘱咐过他，虽然大佬已经是强壮的大佬了，但人生安全还是要注意的。  
“我没事。”Steve阴郁着脸，后来那位美丽的女特工找来了，BenSmith很识相地退了出去，但很快，他看见首领满脸焦急地冲过来，往指挥营跑去。  
之后他的首领就失踪了。  
Ben心急如焚，因为他的大哥也从遥远的纽约寄来了加急信件，告诉他最近赌场虽然没亏，但也一分都没赚，而且还有很多帮派试图挑衅。大佬是不是出事了？如果他看着首领都能出问题，他就等着被帮里的兄弟撕成碎片吧。  
大佬真是个充满玄学的人，Ben如斯想到，最后只能寄希望于上帝。  
一个月后SteveRogers带着一队从九头蛇救回来的俘虏和高级装备，回到了军营，所有人都给予了他掌声和欢呼。  
又一个月后，Ben接到了大哥的来信，说赌场血赚，下个月他们可能会富得流油。  
Ben扭头看看笑得春风得意，正在和Barnes中士商量着组建突击队事务的大佬，默默地嫉妒起了这种好运气。

 

9、  
BenSmith觉得他大哥说的是对的，首领的确是一个惹不起的男人，他决定在军队里牢牢抱住美国队长的大腿。  
大佬的好运一定会庇佑他，他会平安活着回到故乡，他可不想死，组织好不容易壮大了有钱了，他还没享受过呢。  
于是他请求加入咆哮突击队。  
Steve看了他一眼，Ben挺直了胸膛：“我可不是因为我大哥的缘故想开后门，我的格斗也还不错，跑得也快。”  
都是从前在组织里被欺负，然后锻炼出来的。  
何况，他倒是也挺崇拜首领，这么一个牛叉哄哄的人物是他们的大佬，以后走在布鲁克林街头都非常有面子。  
“什么大哥？”Barnes中士拿着自己的枪走进美国队长的营帐。  
然后Steve慌里慌张地让Ben闭嘴立刻出去。  
如果Bucky知道他成了一个黑帮组织的首领，而且还用“Bucky”这个名字给帮派命令，表情一定会非常复杂的。  
Ben要离开的时候，Barnes中士却喊住了他：“对了，我听Steve说过他还在舞台巡演的时候你就跟着他了？这个不苟言笑的家伙跳起舞来到底怎么样？”  
JamesBarnes表示这些日子以来真的是好奇死了。  
Ben瞅了瞅脸色并不是很好的大佬，然后瞅瞅一脸期待的Barnes中士，想到了以前他说想加入突击队时Dum Dum给他的意见。  
Dum Dum教育他，想在突击队混得好，队长的话要听，当然也别跟Barnes中士对着干。如果不是什么攸关生死的大事，你就听Barnes那家伙的就好。  
于是很聪明的黑社会小混混毅然决然将当初美国队长巡演时的照片海报和新闻剪报都送给了中士过目。  
那一天中士笑得特别灿烂夺目，而队长又是无奈又是按耐不住笑意。  
AlanSmith给自己的弟弟来信，称3月7日那天他们赌场的生意简直好得不行，一天相当于一个月的营业额。  
Ben想了想，那天好像就是他给大家看首领的演出照片的日子，但首领心情看起来也不是非常非常好的模样嘛。  
古怪的玄学。

10、  
加入咆哮突击队让BenSmith了解了首领许多不为人知的一面，或者说是不为组织里那些家伙所知的一面。  
毕竟SteveRogers这个人当年怎么样，他们到布鲁克林街道上一打听也就清楚了，但一开始他们总不愿意接受自己的首领是那么一个小个子的，于是背景资料什么的也都一带而过。  
至于后来首领变成什么样已经不重要了，虽然SteveRogers已经成长为如果上街和其他帮派对砍，一个人可以砍死一百个的那种，但小鹿帮早就已经发展成为一个大组织，再不需要首领亲自上街和人对砍讨生活了。  
前任大佬就是这么挂掉的，组织内的手下们心有余悸，不允许如今这个招财猫大佬再出事了。  
至于最接近真相的Ben小弟，默默地看着自家英俊的副队在牌桌上华丽地赢走了全队人的零钱和香烟，迄今为止几乎未曾输过，然后又默默地看自家大佬温柔地叫着：“嘿，Bucky，时候不早了该回去休息了，我们还有一场硬仗要打。”  
BuckyBarnes，Bucky帮，呵呵，Ben小弟内心无语地吐槽，心情很复杂地看自己手腕上那个B。  
但美国队长早已言明，那些来自布鲁克林街头混混组织间的秘密请BenSmith先生守口如瓶，有什么破事都等退伍后再说，否则他立刻辞职。  
Ben看了看远处牌桌上依旧兴高采烈的Barnes中士，很想问队长那我请中士来当首领您看成不？  
当然他没敢问，因为队长有可能一盾拍晕他然后说他低血糖不适合当兵将他强制遣送回去。  
有些秘密他得烂在肚子里，比如不能让那群混混们知道他们如今引以为傲的帮派名称不过是他们大佬令人酸掉牙的老套的暗恋情结而已。

 

11、  
Steve并不知道自己的手下心里的纠结，老实说咆哮突击队的征战岁月让他几乎忘记了布鲁克林，忘记了自己曾是个微不足道的小矮子。  
他可以那么厉害，让九头蛇望而生畏，这使他自豪。  
而AlanSmith先生在这个节骨眼想方设法联络上了他，并向他透露了重要情报。  
似乎这些来自纽约的黑社会还有些用处。  
其实是托您的福，Smith先生表示，您让我们赚了很多钱于是开了赌场，很多帮派赏脸回来我们这里消遣，所以我们探听到了一些消息。由于我们的首领您在前线打仗，于是似乎有必要汇报一下。  
纽约市最大的家族黑手党似乎和九头蛇勾结上了，并试图通过某些渠道提供一大批极度先进的武器给他们。  
“我想您不会愿意看到这样的场面。”Smith先生说。  
Steve自然是不想的，这个消息打探出来很是难得，他询问AlanSmith，要不要联络军方来处理。  
“军方介入我们可没有活路。”Smith先生冷淡地说，“其实我们只是通知您一声，我们会处理的，您放心。”  
半个月后，Steve收到一封来自布鲁克林的信，这让Barnes小先生很好奇，毕竟除了Barnes家的人，这个布鲁克林小个子并没有和什么别的人交心的习惯。  
拆开信来却是一份报纸，最大的版面讲述了纽约最大的黑帮Smith家族覆灭的新闻，这个牢不可破的组织被灭是因为很多手下被另一个组织的巨额金钱贿赂反水，而惊动了军方的原因是有人出卖了军火交易中藏匿的庞大的军火的地点。  
新崛起的组织很神秘，没有人知道他们的首领是谁，只称之为“B”组织。  
B组织似乎将接手了Smith家族的势力，然后继续开着赌场。  
“你走之前还在布鲁克林订报纸了？”Barnes小先生一脸的不明所以，“不过说不定这批军火能到我们手里给我们用。”  
Steve没说话，后来他私下里找了BenSmith：“这个Smith家族跟你们是……？”  
BenSmith也没瞒着：“我们是家族的旁系，母亲来自Smith家族，但被迫害身亡，为了隐瞒身份，我们改了母姓。逃到布鲁克林后是前首领误打误撞帮我们杀了追杀我们的人，所以我哥全力扶持帮派。我们知道复仇很难，所以一向心灰意冷，没想到托您的福，机会来得那么快。”  
这是个背后听起来隐藏着肮脏的杀戮和黑暗的故事，估计错综复杂得可以讲上好几天，Steve只好勉强安慰了一句“保重”。

 

12、  
于是这个神秘的帮派和神秘的首领成了整个纽约人民津津乐道的话题，而遥远战场上的美国队长和他的副队那几天打了好多个喷嚏。  
Steve很歉疚，因为Bucky应该算是被他牵连的。  
不过Bucky倒是没在意，这几天他们都隐藏在雪堆里狙击敌人，感冒也是很正常的事。  
他就是奇怪，Steve那么厉害的血清也有感冒的时候吗？  
“看来回去之后我得给你领些感冒药了。”他说。  
Steve没有在意地点点头，但他的Bucky却没有实现这个小小的愿望。  
三天后，他们在火车上追捕九头蛇的Zola博士。  
然后咆哮突击队失去了他们的副队。  
BenSmith这次留守在后方，一天之后方知道火车上发生的事情。那时他们的队长回来后就消失了，没人敢问去了哪里。  
他呆呆地僵立着，抛开各自在布鲁克林的身份不谈，牺牲的也是他朝夕相处的队友。  
之后队长回来，和昔日一样冲杀九头蛇基地，只是这次手段狠厉了不少。  
是让组织的那群混混看见了会拍手鼓掌大呼过瘾的手段。  
而偶尔有一次，他们在战斗之余在雪地里啃着压缩饼干补充体力时，正好坐在一旁的美国队长看见了他卷起脏兮兮的袖子时露出的手腕上的字母B，苦笑着低声说：“我看你劝你哥哥给帮派改名的好，如果他不想破产。”  
因为再不会有什么好运气笼罩了。  
BenSmith没搭话，首领看起来并不是想跟他聊天，不过是想说上一句而已。  
他想起上周接到的兄长的来信，说一切都好，赌场生意没有以前那么好，可依旧是在赚钱的。  
或许玄学本就是不灵的吧。  
毕竟他们的队长不知道祈祷过多少次上帝，可也没有神明将Barnes中士还回来。

 

13、  
BenSmith退伍了，他算幸运，除了手臂上的两处枪弹擦伤，并没有其他伤痕留下。  
可他不高兴，他们失去首领了。  
咆哮突击队的他失去了敬爱的美国队长。  
回到故乡，兄长说他们的总部已经搬去了纽约市中心，一切物是人非。  
AlanSmith看到了自己沮丧的弟弟，只是叹了口气，并没有多说什么。  
美国队长牺牲的消息早已传遍了全国。  
而神秘的“B”组织和神秘的首领依旧在被众人猜测，甚至有另外的黑社会企图进行一项暗杀活动，虽然他们永远不会成功。  
Smith兄弟没有对外透露什么，人们总认为他们才是组织的最高领导者，连组织内也呼声一致。  
前任首领去世，总需要继任者的，没有人比Smith先生更合适。  
只有他们知道，一切的成功不过是凭借着SteveRogers所给予的运气罢了。  
而BenSmith还知道，运气并不是来自于一个人的，是两个人。  
是即使离开人世，也依旧赐予他们的运气。

 

14、  
七十年后，美国队长被唤醒。  
这个消息震惊了世界。  
一位备受尊敬，已到垂暮之年的黑帮组织老太爷，在病床上吃惊地坐起来。  
他表示，你大爷的，我们组织的首领回来了！  
怪不得好运气没有散去，人家一直都还活着！

 

————————TBC————————————


	3. Chapter 3

1、  
有些人表面上是过气七十年的超级英雄，实际上可能是美国最大黑帮组织的头目。

 

2、  
苏醒后的美国队长觉得自己和世界格格不入，除了吃饭睡觉，就是打沙包。  
不把一身的精力发泄出来，他没办法顺利入睡。  
没有老朋友有法子劝阻他脱离这样不健康的生活方式，毕竟他们都已经长眠于地下，而还活着的Peggy几乎已经认不出他来。  
“我能怎么办？”他想。七十年的时光，终究是没有倒流的可能的。  
只有神盾局的局长Fury会来拜访他，似乎在游说他加入神盾局，拔高了说是要他继续会世界和平而发光发热，当然Fury自己的意思是总得给美国队长找点事做，不然天天闲着可能会黑化。  
Steve不知道自己会不会有黑化报复社会的一天，但他的确无处排解郁闷，尤其是人们带他参观昔日老朋友那一个一个的墓碑的时候。  
又是漫无目的在城里闲逛的一天，他来到自己的博物馆，驻足在Barnes中士的展板面前，然后他听见有人叫他。  
“好久不见，队长。”那个苍老的声音说道。  
他转头，风烛残年的老人坐在轮椅上，身边是健壮的保镖，一看便是个很有地位的人。  
于是他问：“你是哪位？”  
这是很正常的问话，老人看起来很郁结，然后因为哮喘发作昏过去了。  
这叫什么事儿，Steve想。

 

3、  
BenSmith很郁闷，他以为队长会一眼认出老战友然后拍着自己的肩膀无语凝咽，然而队长完全是个脸盲。  
连他说出自己的名字，又展示了手腕上的“B”纹身以后，SteveRogers依旧茫然地在大脑资料库里搜索了一番，然后问他：“你不是早就已经死了吗？”  
都是我哥出的馊主意，Ben表示，当年的AlanSmith先生认为弟弟的军人身份对于组织发展不利，对于美国队长的声誉似乎也有点不利，所以干脆安排了一场假葬礼，咆哮突击队的队员们还去参加了他的葬礼。  
于是军方档案里记载的BenSmith的寿命终止于1950年，死于摔断腿引起的伤口发炎。  
多么丢脸的死法。

 

4、  
Steve没好意思问一句，这么多年了，你们组织还没有解散吗？  
想起帮派的名称，他心里又是一痛。  
BenSmith很老了，他的兄长在几年前去世，如今组织的主要负责人是AlanSmith先生的孙子CarlSmith。  
美国队长觉得Smith这家人还挺厉害，不愧是祖传混黑道的。  
Ben表示虽然我们接管了这个帮派很多年，但您既然回来了，那么您还是我们的首领。  
CarlSmith表示没有异议，Smith家已经从帮派里获得了太多好处，复了仇，过上了富足的生活，而这一切都是托了首领的福。  
Steve认真回想了自己到底带领组织做了什么贡献，最后发现只有取名字和带那帮家伙纹身而已。  
真是受之有愧。  
但跟Smith家的人争论似乎没什么用，CarlSmith和他的爷爷一样固执。  
Steve只好答应当那个不明所以的挂名大佬，看在病入膏肓的Ben的面子上。  
反正这对他的生活也起不到什么影响。

 

5、  
很快有消息在坊间流传，几十年来神秘而又富得流油的“B”组织又更换了神秘的首领，听起来很是曲折离奇。  
Steve觉得这个故事的真实版本可能观众不太爱看，比如组织能发家，全靠运气好。  
三个月后BenSmith离开了人世，他是组织里受尊敬的元老，因此葬礼隆重。  
而美国队长发现自己又失去了一位老朋友。  
众人散后，CarlSmith约他去单独悼念自己的叔公，并带些资料让他了解如今组织的状况。  
一如当年的AlanSmith先生。  
“这些只是公有财产。”他说，“当然您想全部贪掉也无所谓，毕竟我们的生意来钱很快。”  
美国队长被一连串数字震惊了。  
他醒来之后将抚恤金都捐给了一些穷困潦倒的二战老兵，一度觉得自己是个穷光蛋。  
结果他比99%的美国人都要富了。  
神秘的“B”组织几乎拥有了半个拉斯维加斯的产业。  
如果这些都是靠赌场里的运气赢回来的，未免运气太好了些。

 

6、  
想到运气Steve瞬间心情低落，他已经没有什么好运气了。  
这些财富大概都得益于Smith家族的精心打理，和他早已没有任何关系。  
隐形富豪SteveRogers先生于是依旧挤在神盾局给他分配的几十平米小屋里，依旧每天往返于家和训练场之间，过得像个初出社会来打工的年轻人一样清苦。  
CarlSmith觉得他们的首领境界还挺高，不愧是曾经的超级英雄，到手的财富都不闻不问。  
仿佛这世上的一切都跟他毫无关系一般。  
他跟自己的祖父一样，每个月会来跟队长汇报一下组织内的情况。  
CarlSmith其实长得跟当年的Smith先生很像，每一次来，Steve都恍惚自己似乎还在布鲁克林那间破旧的小屋里，Bucky上班去了，当天黑的时候，他就会回来。而自己则装作一副无聊等了一天的模样，接受Barnes小先生的甜蜜微笑的安慰。  
可当对方一走，他就会意识到，这里是21世纪，这里没有Bucky。  
他很郁闷，想辞职。  
Smith小小小先生会表示，组织内部已经宣布您担任首领的消息，如今担任要职的都是当年组织还只有二十几人时那些元老们的后代，他们都知道您的故事，并且会为了组织的更加欣荣昌盛而接纳您。您要是辞职，我们组织又要内乱了，到时候可能会血流成河。  
Steve表示有那么多钱你们干点什么不好，为啥还是要混黑社会，做家族企业也不是这样做的。

 

7、  
上周有个臭名昭著的黑帮集团来我们赌场里消遣谈生意，CarlSmith汇报道，据我们的手下探知，他们生意谈妥后闲聊起来，对您也就是美国队长进行了人生攻击，说您空有一身肌肉没脑子，是个过气多年的废柴英雄。  
Steve奇怪地看着他：“为什么告诉我这个？”  
网上骂他的人又不是没有，至少也就是网上骂骂，二战那会儿那些大兵可是当面给他难堪辱骂的，这些对他来说都是云淡风轻。  
“您是我们的首领，他们在我们的场子里骂首领，自然要向您请示一下。”CarlSmith依旧淡定地说，“那帮家伙最近因为毒口品口生意害得不少人家破人亡，我们需不需要注意一下？”  
Steve表示如果是黑帮之间的乱斗那你不要请示我，你自己做决定，当年你爷爷也是这样的。如果你觉得他们的毒生意很过分，应该找的是FBI而不是我。  
又或者神盾局说不定会对这件事情有点兴趣，虽然Steve也不清楚神盾局到底管什么的，似乎他们什么都管的样子。  
“我想您应该看看这个。”CarlSmith将自己的手机掏出来播放，偷拍的视频里那个张扬地叼着雪茄的白人胖子正唾沫横飞，表示美国队长是蠢货，他的手下更是蠢货，居然能蠢到从火车上掉下去，估计是个没有眼睛的瞎子吧。  
然后Smith小小小先生的手机就报废了。

 

8、  
美国最大的贩口毒口集团在一夜之间覆灭，这成了黑社会坊间轰动的大新闻，而警口察口也是不得要领，因为他们得到了消息赶到现场时，只看到晕倒的老大和主要成员，以及他们这次正准备交易的货物。  
据内部消息透露，这次似乎和神秘的“B”组织有关，而他们更神秘的首领这次也亲自出动了。  
听说首领赤手空拳，穿了一身黑衣服还蒙了面，见到什么砸什么，好几个主要成员都是被他砸晕擒获的，尤其是老大，被砸了两下。  
传闻很玄乎，很多不明真相的群众将这位“B”首领奉为侠盗，给他编了无数版本的故事。  
而其他一些黑手党组织的首领却惶惶不安起来，“B”组织这么多年来虽然越发庞大，但向来井水不犯河水，这次终于开始露出阴险面目了吗？  
接连有几个臭名昭著的组织被吞并，都是一夜之间被收拾得干干净净。  
他们都不知道其实怪就怪在自己嘴贱上，否则他们可能还能和警口察口斗智斗勇上一段时间的，毕竟美国队长除了九头蛇外，原本对其他的黑帮组织兴趣都不大，他觉得那些留给普通警口察口去应付就可以了。  
“你故意给我看那些视频的？”再又消灭了一个帮派之后，Steve问CarlSmith先生。  
“鉴于他们的所作所为和污言秽语，您肯定也想消灭他们。”CarlSmith回答，“而爷爷留给我的任务是壮大组织，如果我们不先下手为强，那么那些组织也会来吞并我们的。”  
不过是各取所需罢了。

 

9、  
Steve没再深追问下去，只觉得这孩子啊，真是像他祖父，一样腹黑。  
而后来他就没时间再去管自己那越发壮大的小鹿帮了，因为他发现了九头蛇的踪迹，以及它们与神盾局那千丝万缕的联系。  
击垮他的神经的是他发现了冬日战士的踪迹！  
啊呸，什么冬日战士，Steve想，那是我的Bucky！  
我的Bucky还活着！  
接下来的几天，事情多得仿佛过去了一个世纪，神盾局毁了，九头蛇首领死了。  
可他的Bucky也失踪了。  
他自己也住了院，昏迷了好几天。  
听起来很惨，可他很亢奋，亢奋得第一次去了CarlSmith告诉他的属于Bucky帮开的本市的一间赌场。  
他没去赌，只是坐到了吧台前疯狂地喝酒，然后看着缭绕烟雾间喧嚣的人群。  
这么多年，好运气从未消失，因为带给他好运的人还存在于这个世界上。  
他喜欢清静，讨厌赌场这纸醉金迷的腐烂气息，但他今天很高兴。  
这家赌场的负责人也很高兴，因为今天的场子不知为何赚得比平时多出四倍。  
只有客人们不高兴，今天他们手气出奇地烂，钱几乎都被赌场赢去了。  
当然没有人注意角落里喝酒的那个拥有健壮肌肉的戴帽子的男人，只有细心的CarlSmith因为奇怪那天这家场子的营业额所以翻了翻监控，然后看到了他们喝着酒也笑得开心的首领。  
美国队长从来不喝酒，也从来不笑。  
但那天他明显非常高兴。  
CarlSmith想起他的叔公Ben说过的玄学，虽不得其解却悟得很透彻，他们大佬心情好，反正一定会带给他们组织加倍的好运。

 

10、  
美国队长发现自己有了人生的奋斗目标，整个人都鲜活了。  
他要找回他的Bucky，还要给Bucky一个家。  
然而他发现自己囊中羞涩，而布鲁克林的房价还在“蹭蹭蹭”地往上涨。  
“您有什么难事吗？首领？”最近Steve似乎一直在外奔波，因此CarlSmith很难得才能找到他，汇报组织状况时便询问了一句。  
Steve这些日子已经当CarlSmith是个朋友了，于是便只是苦笑了一下：“我好像暂时买不起布鲁克林的房子。”  
第二天Smith小小小先生差遣手下送来了布鲁克林新房的钥匙和地址。  
美国队长顺着地址找到了房子，发现那是布鲁克林最大的豪宅庄园，估计至少有五十个房间，还自带巨大的喷泉和玫瑰花园。  
Steve很无语地表示我在找的是美国人民普通的温馨的小房子，并不是豪华高档酒店，我谢谢你们了。  
复仇者们聚会闲聊，大家似乎都知道美国队长最近在找房子的消息，TonyStark表示我对布鲁克林不太熟，只知道那里有座庄园还不错，虽然小了点，勉强还可以住得舒服，价格挺便宜的，也就一亿美元吧。   
美国队长不想探究土豪的精神世界，他这种只住四十平米单身公寓的男人和富豪们对于金钱概念上的共同话题实在不多。  
他想给他的Bucky一个家，也给自己一个家而已。  
那是个温馨美好的愿望，前提是他先找到那个可以和自己组成家庭的人。

 

11、  
九头蛇的势力那样庞大，铺天盖地如同一张大网般在搜罗冬兵。  
Steve很担心，只凭他和Sam两个人，总是势单力薄的。  
“组织有多少人？”他询问CarlSmith，人生第一次决定动用他命名的小鹿帮的力量。  
神秘的庞大的“B”组织。  
非常时期，终是需要些非常手段的。  
“很多。”CarlSmith回答，并很聪明地搜索到了他的意图，“您是要寻找什么吗？”  
美国队长未曾隐瞒什么，毕竟Ben应该在他的侄孙子面前提过Barnes中士的事情。于是他描述了自己要找的人，而CarlSmith如同一个合格的属下该做的一样不曾多问什么，只是立刻吩咐下去各地的负责人留意冬日战士的踪迹。  
人脉广就是方便，很快就已经有了反馈，他们发现了冬日战士的踪迹。  
Steve很激动，火速赶了过去，但冬日战士似乎对他很抗拒，激烈抵抗后伤痕累累地逃走了。  
美国队长有些郁闷，却也下令手下那些家伙只要找到冬日战士就好，但千万不可以打扰他。  
他的Bucky心里已经千疮百孔，不能再受到惊吓了。

 

12、  
现在Steve对于见到CarlSmith非常期待，一见面就问：“我的Bucky怎么样了？”  
“您的什么？”CarlSmith第一次听到这个名字时有点诧异。  
“BuckyBarnes，我要你们找的冬日战士，有他的消息吗？”美国队长皱起了眉头，对方的反应让他觉得似乎没什么好事发生的样子。  
“所以我们的组织名称是……”CarlSmith欲言又止。  
“是啊有什么问题？”霸气大佬美国队长不明白对方问这个干什么，他只想知道状况而已。  
CarlSmith清了清嗓子：“我们有了冬日战士的消息，按照您的嘱咐，只是跟着他，并不敢打扰，但他的反跟踪能力非常强，要盯住他很不容易，他好像在躲着什么。”  
自然是躲着九头蛇，Steve表示不愧是我的Bucky，一般人果然抓不住他。  
“根据观察，他应该是去了洛杉矶。”CarlSmith继续汇报着，“但那块地盘属于另一个黑帮组织，我们的势力还没有扩展到那里，所以追踪起来不是很方便。”  
美国队长叹了口气：“我知道了。”

 

13、  
离开队长家后，CarlSmith给手下的一个负责人打电话：“我们很快就要吞并洛杉矶了，你带着你的手下那群人准备过去接手势力吧。但记住，首领要找的那个人一定要盯紧，他要是出点什么事，你们就全都完了。”  
手下吐槽道，我们都盯了几个月了，首领找的人到底什么来头啊，盯紧了又不准受惊吓，跟看着个宝贝似的，那家伙跟首领到底什么关系？  
CarlSmith想了一下，表示你就当他是个宝贝吧，反正我们组织能不能进一步发扬光大，就靠他了。

 

14、  
一个小时后美国队长抵达了战场。  
洛杉矶黑帮组织在莫名其妙的情况下被人端了老巢，“B”组织神秘首领表示只要他们归顺，就不会伤害他们。  
于是只能俯首称臣。  
地球又发生了危机，这次是复仇者们自己搞出来的事端，美国队长必须去再次拯救世界。  
于是他只能告诉CarlSmith吩咐的几位负责人，有什么消息直接和他联络，如果不及时，后果自负。  
基本上这个后果是干啥啥不行，赌啥全盘皆输的玄学，但无比灵验。  
所以还是不要忤逆首领比较好。

 

15、  
三天后，美国队长正在索科威亚对抗无穷尽的机器人，洛杉矶的负责人打电话来，表示宝贝先生来了我这里的赌场了。  
美国队长混沌了三秒钟，想知道宝贝先生是个什么鬼玩意。  
负责人表示宝贝先生来我们这里估计是想捞些钱，毕竟他看起来很缺钱的样子，您既然在找他，我要出千输给他一些钱吗，还是直接说他是我们场子里今天第一百名客人，然后送他一份支票大礼包？  
Steve表示哪里用得着你们出千，你们赌场的运气全是我的Bucky的，他愿意怎么玩就随他吧。  
三个小时后，负责人再次打电话来，这次声音颤抖地表示大佬，您的宝贝先生原来不是来赌的，是来杀人的，他把我们的两位客人暗杀在厕所了，我把消息瞒下了，您看怎么办？顺便说一句，他也去牌桌赌了两把，可能是想假装普通客人，然后一点都不普通地赢了整整三百万美金，我说给他开张支票，他只抓了一点零钱就离开了，我不是故意不给他钱的啊。  
“被杀的人，衣领下是不是别着很小的章鱼一样的徽章？”美国队长问。  
负责人查看了一下，表示是的，大佬您真是英明神武。  
九头蛇果然无孔不入，Steve想。  
至少他的Bucky暂时摆脱了九头蛇的追踪，美国队长放下了一点心，嘱咐负责人继续派人追查冬日战士的行踪。  
他的Bucky虽然活得辛苦，却也活得够带劲。  
Steve一拳砸碎那些扑过来的奥创制造出来的机器人们，他得赶紧解决这群杂碎，只有亲自去找人，他才能安心。

 

—————————TBC———————————


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些人表面上是九头蛇的冷酷杀手，实际上可能是世界上最大黑帮组织的帮主夫人。

01、  
有些人表面上是九头蛇的冷酷杀手，实际上可能是世界上最大黑帮组织的帮主夫人。

 

02、  
比如冬日战士JamesBarnes先生，他虽然在流浪，但他享受贵宾级待遇。  
饿了会有路边的小摊贩说：“嘿，哥们，你看起来真像个好人，免费请你吃一顿。”  
困了会有私人旅店的店主发传单：“嘿，哥们，你是第一百个顾客，今天可以免费住宿。”  
冬日战士是失忆不是失心疯，总感觉到不对劲的，但他也知道自己并没有什么利可以让别人图。  
他并不推辞这些好意，如果是九头蛇设陷阱，那他求之不得。  
如果不是，不吃白不吃。

 

03、  
神秘的“B”组织大佬Rogers先生非常地满意。

 

04、  
“宝贝先生去法国了。”CarlSmith汇报道，“目前我们不太清楚他在哪个城市落脚，因为法国几个家族黑社会不许我们入境，他们收到消息，伏击了我们的一些兄弟。”  
美国队长表示你最好叫他Barnes先生，还有，不是说我们组织很有钱而我可以任意取用吗？请不要大意地尽情用金钱去腐蚀他们。  
两个星期后法国基本上一大半的小混混的手臂上都多了一个“B”字母纹身。  
“宝贝先生——哦不，是Barnes先生去德国了。”CarlSmith继续汇报道，“目前我们依旧不清楚他在那座城市落脚，因为德国几个黑社会集团禁止我们入境。”  
美国队长继续表示，请用金钱的力量征服他们。  
一周后CarlSmith汇报道：“德国人太轴，他们不要钱，他们要我们滚出他们的地盘。”  
美国队长表示，我知道了，我明天会处理完手头上的事情。

 

05、  
虽然小鹿帮是以赌发家，但总需要培养一批训练有序的打手来看场子顺便威慑其他帮派。  
负责打手管理的是DickSmith，CarlSmith的堂弟，Ben的孙子，一个又高又壮能打寡言的男人，某种意义上挺传承他们大佬的简单粗暴的行事作风的。  
闲得无聊的他接到了表哥的电话，说后天他们可能会收并德国一些黑帮的场子。  
Dick最大的梦想是打群架，大佬的回归让他很高兴，因为他几乎实现了这个愿望，他们多了很多工作要做。  
比如拿着西瓜刀去跟德国人互砍。  
当然他最佩服的还是他们的大佬，依旧蒙着脸，依旧赤手空拳，最后打得所有对手都跪下了求饶命求入帮。  
不过大佬总在平息战争后演讲几句，并表示大家要互敬互爱互帮互助积极向上勇敢进取，光明伟大得仿佛一开始挑起战争的不是他自己似的。

 

06、  
大佬这种一本正经以暴制暴的气场非常让人膜拜，不愧是大佬，组织内的人表示。  
他们绝不会知道七十年前他们的大佬身高一米六随时会挂掉，而组织内的元老Smith老先生则唉声叹气地觉得组织明天就要散了。

 

07、  
大佬让手下做的只有一件事，不要弄丢了某位先生的行踪。  
“我们是要当保镖吗？”DickSmith询问着。  
大佬表示千万别，绝对不可以让他觉得你们不对劲，否则我都救不了你们。  
要是看到他和人打架，不能参合，第一时间通知我，然后能躲多远躲多远。  
九头蛇和冬日战士的仇恨厮杀，可别把无辜弱小的人们给卷进来。  
DickSmith觉得大佬的目光特别慈祥，看自己就仿佛在看一个五岁的喜欢玩打仗游戏的小娃娃。

 

08、  
冬日战士可不是吃素的，想甩掉追踪者其实是一件非常非常容易的事情。  
于是十天后，Carl很无奈地报告，他们丢失了Baby……哦，是Barnes先生的踪迹。  
他总觉得首领的心情又要不好了，而美国队长的怒火其实没几个人愿意近距离领教。  
但Steve并没有什么表情，只是淡淡地吩咐下去，继续查找，照这个趋势，冬日战士应该还在欧洲大陆徘徊。  
这很正常，Steve想，他的Bucky本不是一般人，九头蛇这样庞大而可怕的势力都在铺天盖地寻找他但一无所获，何况是其他的普通人。  
虽然他并没有意识到，如今能在小鹿帮里头担任要职的人都不会太普通了，毕竟这已经是一个让人无法忽略的组织。

 

09、  
来自九头蛇的交叉骨先生这些天一直觉得不对劲。  
他跟一个专门研究邪恶生化武器的臭名昭著的实验室谈好，要买一些很厉害的病毒，约好了第二天交货，结果大半夜的人家给他打电话，说不卖了。  
“为什么！”交叉骨先生很生气，做生意不诚信，祝你们破产。  
实验室负责人表示我做病毒是为了赚钱，现在有人出价特别特别高，我自然卖给他们了。  
“出多少，我出双倍！”交叉骨先生表示不能丢了九头蛇的脸。  
对方爆出了一个数字。  
交叉骨觉得心口有点堵，声音小了一些问负责人可不可以还还价。  
负责人啪嗒一声挂掉了电话。

 

10、  
交叉骨很生气，但他为了九头蛇的尊严，还是不能坐以待毙。  
他听说美国队长去了法国，于是找到巴黎一个举世闻名的黑帮世家，要求合作让美国队长有去无回。  
黑帮负责人表示那不行，我们大佬不会同意这么做的。  
交叉骨表示你们大佬是谁，我来亲自跟他谈，九头蛇很有诚意的。  
负责人表示我们大佬说了，看见九头蛇就打。  
于是他们打起来了，交叉骨又损失了一拨人。  
他好不容易逃出来，听说美国队长去了德国，德国曾经是九头蛇发迹的大本营，他满怀希望去找柏林的一个黑帮世家。  
黑帮负责人同样表示那不行，我们非常崇拜美国队长，而且我们大佬也说了，见到九头蛇的人就要打。  
于是还没等交叉骨谈条件，他就被打出来了。  
交叉骨非常生气，黑帮还能不能敬业一点了？

 

11、  
手下尚未寻找到冬日战士的踪迹，国际上却传来举世震惊的消息：联合国会议室被炸，多名首脑身亡，罪魁祸首却疑似九头蛇的杀手冬日战士。  
美国队长震惊了，这ＴＭＤ是赤果果的诬陷！  
小鹿帮成员震惊了，原来我们大佬要找的人那么牛叉啊，怪不得大佬吩咐一定不能看丢了，估计是要拉人入伙。  
DickSmith想想自家帮派组织，那么多年也就在赌场上混一混而已，作为黑社会，真是惭愧。

 

12、  
现在全世界都在寻找冬日战士了，CarlSmith询问自家大佬，还要不要找那位先生了。  
毕竟被一百多个国家通缉的国际要犯虽然很厉害，但如果接纳，会让帮派成为众矢之的的。  
SteveRogers用从未有过的严厉眼神盯着Smith小小小先生，这招是传说中“美国队长的鄙视”，基本上精神再强悍的人也受不住。  
他强调，第一，我的Bucky不可能跑去炸楼，这是诬陷；第二，他是我最重要的人，就算全宇宙来通缉他我也要护着他；第三，别跟我争论他会不会犯罪，因为我很了解他；第四，没有他就没有我；第五，你以为没有他你们还会有好运气吗？

 

13、  
CarlSmith表示大佬您早这么说我不就明白了吗？  
第二天美国某黑社会组织发布声明，称对此次袭击事件负责。  
第三天法国某黑社会组织发布声明，称对此次袭击事件负责。  
第四天德国某黑社会组织发布声明，称对此次袭击事件负责。  
第五天各大报纸头条均为：震惊！九头蛇杀手联合欧美黑帮组织妄图掀起世界大战！！  
第六天神秘的庞大的B组织首领发布声明：都TMD老实给我回家待着去，不许胡说八道！  
于是各组织撤销声明，称自己纯属喝多了。  
“你怎么看？”Sam拿着各种报纸杂志疑惑地看向眉头紧锁的Steve。  
美国队长表情复杂地沉思了一会儿，并最终表示这一定是九头蛇的可怕阴谋。  
Sam觉得这话挺有道理。

 

14、  
CarlSmith因为馊主意而被大佬训话，美国队长的谈话真的让人招架不住，Carl恨不得分分钟脱离组织自首重新做人。  
当然他还是得干活，于是叫来了堂弟Dick，表示务必增派人手，在国际刑警之前找到大佬吩咐要找的人。  
“这样不是很危险吗？”DickSmith觉得有点疑惑。  
“首领的爱人你应该称呼什么？”Carl问。  
“夫人？”Dick不解地回答到。  
“这就是了。”CarleSmith表示道，“你也不想看我们帮派就此破产解散吧。”  
虽然不明白找人和破产有什么关联，但上头既然发话，DickSmith还是照做了。  
很快便查到冬日战士在罗马尼亚的布加勒斯特落脚。  
那是什么名字拗口的地方？美国队长皱了皱眉头。  
不过再拗口，他也是必须去。  
“首领，罗马尼亚黑帮不许我们入境，他们说……”DickSmith打来了电话，但还没有说完就被Steve打断：“难道你们还不知道该怎么做吗？如果搞不定，再给我打电话。”  
大佬变了，Dick想，他变得越来越像个黑帮头子了。  
于是得到大佬首肯的DickSmith先生对着手下那帮人吆喝一声：“兄弟们，让我们用金钱和暴力去征服罗马尼亚那群小混混！！”  
罗马尼亚黑社会今天也在莫名其妙中遭遇覆灭，百分之九十的成员在金钱腐蚀下投入小鹿帮的怀抱。  
正在水果摊上为几颗李子讨价还价的小鹿帮吉祥物并不知道半个罗马尼亚已经落到自己手里了。

 

15、  
布加勒斯特黑帮发现他们大佬要找的人住在特别破旧的公寓里。  
这不行，刚刚加入B组织并发现自己已经开始赌场走运所以试图立个大功的黑帮头子想着，马上大佬会来和这位先生会晤，总不能让人觉得我们罗马尼亚人虐待贵宾。  
他咨询总负责人DickSmith的意见，Dick表示我没意见，但我哥说过最好给那位先生准备浪漫一点的房子，这样大佬可能会更高兴。  
于是冬日战士在回家后被房东通知这栋大楼要拆迁，所以他要换个住所，鉴于他已经交了房租，所以给他安排了另外的房间。  
新房间在不远处的豪华酒店内，三室一厅豪华蜜月套房，床上全是粉红色玫瑰花瓣的那种。  
背着书包拎着水果，手都不知道该往哪里放的冬日战士寻思着自己是不是应该分分钟立刻跳窗逃跑。

 

16、  
顺着地址找来的美国队长同样面对满床的玫瑰花瓣默默无语。  
最后他只能勉强笑了出来：“嘿，Bucky，你这个房间不错。”  
下一秒敢死队轰开了门，玫瑰花全都变成了玫瑰花酱。  
冬日战士拔腿就跑。  
美国队长拔腿就追。  
敢死队成员同样拔腿就追，但他们没能追上，因为从酒店每一层的每个房间里都跑出无数的小混混们。  
“啊，我虽然在赌博，但是不要抓我啊！”两个手拿扑克牌的混混哀嚎着朝敢死队员扑过去。  
“啊，我虽然在从事色情活动，但是不要抓我啊！”三个赤身果体的混混哀嚎着朝敢死队员扑过去。  
“啊，我虽然在走私钻石，但是不要抓我啊！”四个西装革履的混混拎着一包钻石和一大箱钱朝敢死队员扑去。  
敢死队员觉得自己可能赶上了大型黑社会公费旅游活动。

 

17、  
最后靠黑豹拦下了冬日战士和美国队长，而敢死队员们收获了很多扰乱社会治安的小混混，哦，那个走私钻石的估计会严重些。  
Ross探员觉得官方的脸都被丢尽了。

 

18、  
美国队长没空关心其他的事情，反正CarlSmith会想办法把能捞的人都捞出来的，何况他觉得那些走私钻石之类的家伙在牢里待上几年也不冤枉。  
他简直忙得焦头烂额，他的Bucky被洗脑了，他的Bucky要开飞机跑了，他好不容易把人拽下来了又掉到河里去了。  
终于能安安静静两个人待一会儿了，结果似乎世界又不太平了，他们没有时间可以等了，只能继续出动。  
想找战斗机飞西伯利亚，他们就得跟钢铁侠打。  
可Steve完全不想打架，他也不想认真和他的朋友们打架。  
“我们怎么办？”Sam问。  
“把我交出去，然后你们逃吧。”冬日战士如此表示。  
神秘的B帮大佬命令他原地坐好并且不要说废话。  
Wanda是个认真谈恋爱的小姑娘，Clint是个认真顾家的好男人，他不想把无辜的人牵扯进来，虽然他都已经不知道现在到底算是超级英雄规章管理条例的问题还是拯救世界和平的问题了。  
于是他转身去打了个电话。

 

19、  
DickSmith通知手下们，纠集一千人，我们去机场打群架。  
小混混们很疑惑，整个柏林黑帮都被我们吞并了，我们跟谁打？  
Dick犹豫了一会儿，表示我们去内斗！  
于是钢铁侠目瞪口呆看着机场涌进来一千个拿着斧子拿着枪的小混混，开始内斗，就是那个打架姿势跟玩儿似得。  
“请你们离开！”钢铁侠表示。  
德国小混混表示我们听不懂英语，要说请说德语。  
钢铁侠总不能对着平民老百姓放掌心炮，满机场都是人，猎鹰往那边喊话：“我们还要不要打了？”  
打个屁！优雅风趣的亿万富翁Stark先生开始爆粗口。  
唯一想认真打架的是黑豹，他要为爸爸报仇，于是他在千万人群中直扑冬日战士。  
面对他的利爪，小混混们纷纷识时务地找个地方躲好。  
“Barnes是我的！”黑豹先生如此喊道。  
其实他的完整意思是Barnes是我的仇人，我的猎物，我要抓住他然后撕烂了他给我爸爸报仇！  
这大家都懂，但听在美国队长耳朵里不是滋味。  
于是最后认真打架的只有美国队长和黑豹，其他人很认真地观看美国队长和黑豹扭打在一起。  
所有人认真看打架的时候，冬日战士已经偷偷启动了昆式战斗机，然后抛给Steve一条软梯。  
美国队长像个胜利的英雄一样在大家的注目礼中飞速离去。  
小混混们迅速撤离，机场只剩下寂寞的超级英雄们面面相觑。  
这TMD叫个什么事儿，所有人都在心里吐槽。

 

20、  
深藏功与名的Bucky帮负责人CarlSmith在帮派大事记中写道：今天首领和夫人进入了同一密闭空间。  
无人打扰。  
飞机里到底发生了什么，至今两位当事人都不愿意透露。

 

21、  
有时候事事并不能如人所愿，冬兵进了冷冻舱，而美国队长成了通缉犯。  
虽然有国王的再三保证，但他总是不放心。  
于是他问：“你们瓦坎达有没有黑社会？”  
国王一头雾水地表示或许大概有吧，他们总不会来跟我这个国王说这些。  
于是美国队长通知Dick，请用金钱和暴力腐蚀瓦坎达黑帮，然后帮我守护实验室。  
三天后Dick哭兮兮地表示对不起大佬，这个真不行，瓦坎达黑帮太TMD有钱了，而且他们的武力值太TMD高了。  
并不能征服世界所有黑帮组织的大佬有点不太愉快。

 

22、  
Flag总是会实现的，所以果然出事了，国王一脸愧疚地联络美国队长表示很抱歉，我的王位被我堂弟夺走了，同时被夺走的还有瓦坎达实验室以及里面的冷冻舱。  
Erik先生觉得精心冷冻保存的东西可能是件非常厉害的武器。  
您的好友美国队长火速飞回来，并且不管三七二十一在Erik试图搬动冷冻舱之前将其揍出了三米远。  
T’Challa其实想自己解决家务事的，但美国队长显然不给他这个机会。  
谁敢动他的冷冻舱，他就把谁当盾牌投掷出去。  
Erik先生并不是省油的灯，一爪子下去，美国队长那陈旧的制服彻底变成了破烂的制服。  
露出饱满的胸脯，以及胸脯上两个饱满的“B”。  
于是Erik有点发愣：“你……是首领？”  
虽然是个雇佣兵，但为了有钱报仇，向来是个行动派的豹弟弟在美国时想方设法加入了神秘的B组织，听说加入就可以赚钱。  
不出所料，加入组织后他果然好运连连，连侵占瓦坎达都无比顺利，敌人的子弹都只打到旁边打不到自己。  
这令人无法解释的玄学。

 

23、  
B组织大佬Steve郑重宣布，你对吉祥物不尊敬，啊呸，你对我的Bucky很不礼貌，所以你被永久开除出组织了。  
Erik表示老子现在是瓦坎达新国王，不归你管，来人，灭了他们。  
大佬您别动，豹弟弟拿着枪指着冷冻舱，否则我一枪打坏了这东西。  
美国队长很生气。  
但豹弟弟的制服突然开线了，然后崩裂了。  
枪还卡壳了。  
整个人还莫名其妙地摔倒了。  
于是T’Challa不费吹灰之力地制服了自己倒霉的弟弟。  
“怎么回事？”他问美国队长。  
“我怎么知道。”Steve没空去管瓦坎达王室内部斗争，他得去看顾他的冷冻舱。  
“我看你在监牢里待着冷静冷静吧。”豹哥哥表示。  
“我做的振金制服怎么可能开线呢？太奇怪了。”豹妹妹非常不解。  
这该死的玄学，豹弟弟表示。

 

24、  
冬日战士从沉睡中醒来，总觉得瓦坎达气氛有点不一样。  
“怎么了？”他问守在他身边一脸慈祥笑意的Steve。  
“没什么。刚刚打了一场仗。”Steve扶他坐起来，笑得还是像个看着自己老伴的老大爷一样。  
“你应该叫我起来帮忙的。”冬日战士有点嗔怪地看着他。  
“你已经帮了我很多了。”美国队长继续慈祥地笑着，“你是我的吉祥物。”  
“我是什么？”冬日战士不解。  
“是我的Bucky。”百岁老人反应迅速地改口。  
来通知他们带冬日战士去身体检查的豹哥哥几乎酸掉了大牙。

 

25、  
瓦坎达黑帮递来请愿书，求成为分部。  
因为听说大佬利用玄学就战胜了攻占瓦坎达的敌人。  
他们也想尝尝逢赌必赢的滋味。  
于是B组织终于可以征服瓦坎达黑道了。  
美国队长什么都不瞒着冬日战士，于是正在康复期的冬日战士看到了那份申请。  
“Bucky帮？那是什么玩意？”冬日战士有点摸不着头脑。  
美国队长表示那是一个很长很长的故事，从某一天你约我看电影自己却迟到，所以我只能一个人走回家说起。  
所以罪魁祸首是你。  
是你一手将我推上一个黑帮组织的最高首领的位置的，你得负责。  
并不知道自己到底要负什么责任的BuckyBarnes先生莫名其妙地点了点头。  
“我现在是被一百多个国家通缉的黑帮老大。”美国队长说，“虽然被通缉和是黑帮老大这两件事并没有关联，但是肯定不会有人喜欢被通缉的黑帮老大的。”  
“所以呢？”冬日战士看着他。  
“我希望有人喜欢我。”可怜的被通缉的黑帮老大在线求爱。  
温柔的冬日战士就像昔日的BuckyBarnes小先生一样摸了摸他的脑袋：“不知道你喜欢什么类型的？”  
美国队长没说，他用眼神表示我就喜欢长发披肩少只胳膊满脸胡子的类型。  
冬日战士回答了一个字，哦。

 

26、  
小鹿帮负责人CarlSmith在帮派大事记中继续写道：今天组织名下所有的赌场生意都特别特别好，估计大佬和夫人心情特别特别好。  
至于是为了什么特别好的，请尊重大佬的隐私。

 

27、  
赌场的好生意持续了四天，恭喜大佬。

________END___________


End file.
